


Covers for Deflowered

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#2/? Fanfic Cover Series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for Deflowered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deflowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787390) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



          

 

 

 

 

 

Front and back covers for [Lorelei_Lee](../users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee)'s _[Deflowered](787390/chapters/1485686)_

_(more of my work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/), including all[ fanfic covers](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic_cover))_

**Author's Note:**

> #2/? Fanfic Cover Series


End file.
